You can call me anything
by lovenhardt1
Summary: fluff, pure and utterly fluff, also there are kitties. Adam/Tommy, Adommy, Lambliff


"Baby, come over here!" Adam is starring out the of window with a sweet smile on his lips and eyes that have hearts in them.

"Awww, they are so adorable!"

Isaac looks up from the cards he is holding in his hands and catches Tommy's eyes. With a huge smile plastered on his lips he says "He is talking to you."

"Huh?"

"Adam! You better go see whatever it is he wants to show you"

"No he's not…I want your knights." Isaac looks down at his cards, "Go fish!"

"Damn." Tommy picks up a card from the table and finds a place for it along the others.

"Baby, get over here." Adam's voice is filled with glee. Tommy ignores it.

"Tommy?" Isaac shoots a glance in Adam's direction. Indicating that Tommy should move his ass over there "You're the only `baby´ here." Tommy rolls his eyes.

"They're like miniature versions off you." Adam says.

Isaac grins "This I gotta see"

"Hey we're playing here!" but Tommy's protesting isn't helping anything Isaac is already half way

over to where Adam is standing.

"I'll beat your sorry ass later." Isaac says over his shoulder. Adam points down to the grass,

"Look at them!" Isaac laughs.

"Aren't they cute?" Isaac turns his head away and looks at Tommy mouthing the word cute to him.

Tommy frowns and flips Isaac the finger.

"They are VERY cute." Isaac says still looking at Tommy.

Tommy throws himself backwards on the couch and hears Neil snickering.

"Tommy Joe get over here." Adam has turned around and looks demanding at Tommy.

"That's better!" Tommy says and hauls himself of the couch to join Adam. He walks directly into Adam's personal space. Adam wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses his head. He turns both of them around so they're facing the window.

"Look down there." Tommy spots them immediately.

Two small kittens playing.

One copper coloured, one jet black. They are catching butterflies and sunbeams and Adam is right about one thing they are adorable. Small, fluffy and uncoordinated.

Tommy can't help but to smile too. The black one stumbles, rolls around and lies on its back. The other one comes over and nudges it with the nose and licks its fur. Clearly the black one enjoys that and the two kittens end up grooming each other. After a bit the kittens cuddle up in the middle of a sunny spot. Snuggling closely together.

"Aww." whispers Adam as if he spoke up he would disturb them.

"See just like you baby. Pretty kitty!"

Tommy snorts and withdraws a little from Adam's embrace. Adam pulls him back in.

Neil laughs loudly before returning to his book, missing the glare Tommy shoots him.

"I'm not a kitty!" Tommy says smiling.

"No you're human but I bet you, you were a cat in a life before this one." Adam is saying it like that's not up for debate.

"I didn't have a life before this one." Tommy points out.

"Sure you did. And you were a cat." Tommy gets a quick peck on the lips after that statement.

"We seriously need to get your head checked out when we get home from tour." Tommy shakes his head in disbelief. "There is something wrong with it." He playfully bats at Adam's shoulder.

"I got proof."

"Yeah?"

"Mm."

"Lay it on me." Tommy says, like a fucking dare.

"You like your own company and have no trouble what so ever of entertaining yourself…And when you are around others you observe and watch but when you need it, we get massive attention from you because well _baby,_ you love to cuddle." Adam coos.

"But so do you!"

"And you love it when I run my fingers through your hair. You even lean into it. And I swear that sometimes the small noises you don't even realize that you make; deep down in your throat, sounds like a fucking purr." Adam stops to think about what to point out next. Tommy just waits knowing that Adam isn't finished yet.

"Um…When we go to sleep the best way for you to drift off is with your head on my chest because you love the sound of my heart beating. You yourself told me that it makes you feel safe." Adam gets a mischievous look in his eyes,

"Oh and in bed….when I let my fingers caress the small of your back you put your ass in the air. Just like a kitty begging for more attention."

Tommy feels the heat creep up his neck but keeps Adam's gaze locked.

"Your eyes get really wide and almost black when you get really exited. And when in bed, I swear to god your nails turn into claws…..I got the back to show for it!"

"That is because you make me hang on for dear life." Tommy takes a step forward and gets up on his toes. He grabs Adam by the neck and pulls him down for a quick but passionate tongue wrestle. Adam moans silently.

Neil makes a fake cough loudly behind them.

"And that is as much information as we need! Please take Tommy into the bed room and continue that discussion if you must. My poor brain will have a fucking melt down if I have to keep listening."

Tommy steps back and Adam just looks like he is having the time of his life.

"Leave then." Adam snickers but never looking away from Tommy and continues his monologue, "See baby? You were a cat. And I bet you made all the kitties' every where envious because you were too god damn cute. Just like those two out there." Tommy sighs heavily at the sound of "baby" and goes back to the couch where Isaac is sitting, waiting to continue their game of cards.

"Baby? What's the matter?" Tommy looks at Adam over his shoulder raises an eyebrow. Disbelief written all over his face.

Adam look at Tommy slightly confused. Something feels off and he can't put his finger on it. But Tommy never walks away like he just did. And he usually always responds when Adam want his attention.

Neil shakes his head. He wants to smash both guys' heads together. One of them because of stubbornness and the other for being dense.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Neil's hisses looking directly at Adam, "he doesn't want you to call him baby! Apparently the nick name pisses him off. Me too by the way!" he turns around to stare at Tommy but Tommy is stubbornly looking at his cards.

"And you! If you don't want to be treated like a fucking girl, grow a pair big enough to say it! Don't act like one and go all, `If you don't know what's wrong I sure as hell am not going to tell you.´"

Neil picks up his book again and starts to read. Adam just stands there. Shocked and wordless. Tommy sighs heavily, Neil is right and he knows it.

He looks at Isaac, "excuse us?"

Isaac nods "sure" Tommy gets off the couch, walks over to Adam and takes Adam's hand in his. He squeezes it lightly

"Come with me please?" Adam follows silently. He still can't wrap his head around what Neil just said.

When they are in the bed room Tommy closes the door and leads Adam to the bed.

"Sit." Adam sits and Tommy does the same. They are still holding hands, fingers entwined.

"Is it true?"¨

"Yeah kinda."

"Why? And that does this mean? Are we…I mean are you breaking up with me?" Adam tries to get his hand back from Tommy's, but Tommy won't let him.

"Stop that! Oh fuck, this is why I didn't say anything!...No Adam I am not. I fucking love you! I just…..I'm not a kid or a girl…..and you calling me baby in front of everyone kinda makes me feel… I don't know….less manly?" Tommy sounds tired and a bit annoyed.

"Really?" Adam can't believe what he is hearing.

"Yeah."

"But…hmm…so I can't call you baby…..can I call you…"

Tommy cuts him off. "You can call me whatever you like when we're alone. I'll be your baby, kitty, bitch…whatever! I love all of them when it is just you and I….. But out there," Tommy points to the door "Can I please be Tommy or Tommy Joe?"

"So it isn't the baby that bothers you? It's because it is in the public?" Adam's voice has a little bit of panic in it.

"Um…" Tommy hesitates trying to find the right words that won't hurt Adam.

"What about cuddles and kisses? Can I hug you or do you want to hide that as well?"

Tommy sighs. "I don't want to hide anything! And I would rather die than you stop kissing or cuddling with me. I adore your affectionate ways…it's just…. I am a person, not a fucking doll or something. And the nick name kinda makes me feel like that!"

Tommy scoops over and crawls onto Adam's lap, putting his arms around Adam's neck. Legs on both sides of Adam's thighs.

"Huh! So this would be okay." Adam kisses Tommy sweet and lovely, almost chaste. Tommy makes a condescending sound deep in his throat. Adam smiles against Tommy's lips and adds tongue to the kiss, licking Tommy's mouth open. Tommy's hands move into Adam's hair and curve up into fists, tugging softly to get the right angle to make the kiss deeper. The kiss is thorough and long and kinda peaceful. Adam breaks it to litter kisses along Tommy's neck.

"And this?" The small soft noises of pleasure Tommy makes when Adam lets his tongue play with Tommy's earlobe make his blood run faster and straight south.

"Oh yeah, you can do that anytime." Tommy surrenders completely to Adam's touches, holding his head high seems to be too much effort so he rests it on Adam's shoulder, and concentrates on breathing instead.

"And this?" One of Adam's hands reach the small of Tommy's back, pushing him closer as the other rests between Tommy's shoulder blades to support him.

"Uh huh." Adam let his fingers do the walking along Tommy's sides, down his hips and trailing the firm muscles in Tommy's thighs. And then up again, stopping right where the thighs meet the hips, thumbs brushing Tommy's crouch. "And this?" Adam palms Tommy's hard on. Making delicious friction.

"Hmmm…Might be pushing Neil's boundaries a bit." Tommy moans. Adam grins. And goes for the button in Tommy's jeans. "What about this?" Tommy bats his hands away.

"No, that is saved for privacy." Shallow hard breaths linger between them and then Tommy takes Adam's lips in a fierce kiss. Adam's hands get lost in Tommy's hair.

"Baby?" Adam whispers against Tommy's well kissed and bruised lips.

"Uh huh?" Tommy whispers back.

"I love you." Tommy pulls back, cups Adam's face in his hands and their gazes lock. The love in Tommy's eyes is powerful and raw. He knows what Adam sees, because he sees it in Adam's eyes too, but he still needs to say the words.

"I. Love. You."

Tommy enters the club, the music is loud and he feels the heavy beat thumbing through his body, he looks around to find Adam.  
>When he spots him, Tommy sees that the glam troupe is gathered. The only one missing is him. They are at a corner of the club on couches; the table in front of them is filled with bottles and half filled glasses. The spirit is high and Tommy can sense the laugher and dirty jokes long before he can hear them.<p>

He makes his way through the crowd; eyes locked on Adam; sometimes it hits him hard in the chest, this fucking love. The greater than life love for Adam and the peaceful family kind of love that he feels for the rest of them.

Adam sees Tommy and lifts and arm indicating that there is a space open just for Tommy, he smiles a knowingly private smile and makes his way over to Adam.

The rest of the group welcomes Tommy, hugs and pecks are delivered without hesitation. And finally Tommy finds his way into Adam's waiting embrace. Adam says in a soft intimate tone of voice, "Hi Tommy Joe."

Tommy smiles and knows just how much Adam had to suppress the urge to call him something else, he appreciates it and says, "Hi Adam." in a similar tone. He snuggles close and Adam throws his arm around Tommy's shoulders. Tommy tilts his head and leans up to receive a kiss from Adam. Then he rubs his cheek against Adam's shoulder trying to find the most comfy and perfect spot to rest his tired head against.

Isaac laughs loudly at the sight and meows. Tommy smiles fondly and flips Isaac the finger.

*****END****


End file.
